A Dragon's Spirit
by Kina.chan.cookiemonster
Summary: A romance for Nalu fans with some other pairings to come! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I'm merely a fan expressing my love for the show!


**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

"Natsu!" I glared at him as he stuffed his mouth with food. He'd been pestering me to go on a job with him for ages and now I'd finally decided on one he was too busy eating. "Come on already." I sighed.

"Have something to eat, Lucy!" Happy beamed before biting into his fish. I glared at him. Stupid cat...

"Whatever, just get me when you're finished." I sighed and walked over to the table where Juvia, Levy and Cana sat.

"Natsu being a pain again?" Levy asked as she saw my irritated expression. I nodded with I slight grumble.

"He harrasses me and then slacks off." to be honest I don't know why it annoyed me so much, it's not like it was a big thing, he'd gotten hungry while waiting for me to choose a job, it was probably my own fault for taking so long... I sat down next fo Cana who was busy downing a pint of beer. Juvia was too busy staring at Gray to pay much attention to me. "How's things with you and Gajeel?" I asked with a sly smile. Levy look to the floor trying to hide her blushing face.

"Well, it's not like there is a me and Gajeel... I mean..." suddenly there was a large shadow cast over Levy and we both looked up to see Gajeel, arms crossed over his chest. His scary glare made me jump a bit. Speak of the devil.. although when I looked closely his cheeks seemed flushed.

"I heard my name..." he grumbled.

"Oh! We were ... just ... urmm.." Levy stumbled to find a reasonable excuse while I chuckled.

"I was asking how things are between you two!?" I winked. That made his cheeks go a nice rosey red.

"Th-that...that's none of your business!" he stammered. I smiled at his and Levy's embarrassment about the subject. "They're good though..." he looked away seemingly in a huff. "Anyway!" he leaned down and picked up Levy under his arm. "I'm going on a job and you're coming with me." he began to walk off and I could tell Levy's protest was more about being picked up in such a manner rather than going on a job with him. I bet Jet and Droy were going to be thrilled when they heard.

"Okay, Lucy!" Natsu called over to me. I smiled to him and got up.

"See ya!" I beamed to Cana and Juvia both of which seemed too busy to care. I made my way over to Natsu as he complained about me taking my time.

"This one right?" he held up the piece of paper that had been pinned to the board which I'd left on the table by accident. It said the reward was 80, 000 jewels and all we had to do was sort out some kind of bullying problem. Seemed easy enough. I nodded and quickly checked I had my keys and my whip safely clipped on my belt. Check.

"Take care you two!" Mira yelled to us with her gentle smile. We waved and began walking out of the guild and into the town. The job wasn't too far away. Either a day or two walking or a short train ride. I decided I'd make Natsu suffer the train ride and depending on how quick we completed the job we could walk back. Natsu complained and tried to get me to agree to walking and when I said no he tried to convince Happy to fly him there but Happy refused which left him with the horrid train and the motion sickness that came with it.

We didn't have to wait long for the train, maybe half an hour at most but for Natsu it came all too soon. "You sure you don't want to walk?" he asked again as I stepped onto the train. I nodded and held my hand out to him.

"Come on, it wont take too long. Just bare with it!" he smiled slightly and took my hand stepping onto the train. "See?" but Natsu had already turned green and began to wobble about. "So fast!" I gasped and grabbed his arm, pulling it over my shoulder to steady him as I led him to our booth. I sat him next to the window and opened it incase he needed to be sick. I sat opposite him and smiled as the breeze wafted in from the open window, it was a warm day, the sun was out and shining brightly.

"Luccyy..." Natsu said weakly as he got up and plopped down next to me. I looked at him confused, it was odd for him to leave his seat by the window while we were moving. He groaned and rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed, half worried he'd puke on me, after all he'd only eaten less an hour before. Happy smirked up at me as he sat on the seat opposite us. I could tell what he was thinking which made me blush slightly so I gave him a warning glare as if to say "you dare and I'll kill you!" Natsu continued to grumble and groan as his cheeks puffed out now and then. "Lucccy!" he sounded like he was holding back tears, I felt bad for the guy especially since I was the one who insisted on the train.

"Here," I laid his head on my lap and gently stroked his hair. "Try to sleep." He rubbed his cheek against my leg and nodded as he closed his eyes. My gaze softened and my lips spead into a smile as I looked at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. It wasn't a side of Natsu I got to see too often. When he sleeps at my house he often covers his head with the sheet so I can't see his face. It made me see him differently to the pillar that I lean on for support so often and the childlike grin he gives when he gets "fired up". Or even the scary side he showed when anybody from Fairy Tail, when any of his family were threatened. I couldn't help but stare at him, he seemed so vulnarable and almost fragile. Maybe that was just his sickness draining his face of colour. I could honestly say I loved the person who lay in my lap, just like I'd come to love everybody in Fairy Tail but... something felt different. I wanted to hold Natsu close and protect him like he'd protected me so many times. I couldn't help but feel like my feelings for him were growing and becoming something more than just a friend, or even a partner or family member. Or maybe I was just being taken in by his cute appearance. I laughed at myself and leaned my head back, stretching my neck. I could feel Happy staring at us with a smug smirk. Stupid Cat.

"Natsu, wake up!" I shook his shoulder trying to wake him as he snored his head off. "Come on, it's our stop!" they made the final announcement for the stop and urged everyone who wanted to get off to get off now. Happy's wings popped out and he grabbed Natsu's collar.

"Hurry Lucy." I nodded and grabbed Natsu's bag and quickly hurried off of the train before it whooshed off.

"Barely made it." I sighed as I looked to the still sleeping Natsu. Happy had set him on the ground and looked worried. I patted his head. "Help me pick him up." I pointed to a bench and Happy nodded. We some how managed to get him onto the bench laid out like he had been on the train. "Natsu..." I said my voice full of concern and annoyance as I bent down and gently shook him. His eyes clenched and then slowly fluttered open.

"Lu..Lucy?" he looked at me and then as if something dawned on him his face went red and he jumped up. "L-Lucy!" he exclaimed and started rubbing his head as he began to sweat. "Are we off the train already?! Yippie!" he gave a slightly awkward laugh which slowly trailed off as he looked me in the eye.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I asked as I leant in closer to him. "Do you have a fever?"

"Y-yeah, I mean no! Maybe.." he was acting so strange, it really had me worried. "I'll just go to the bathroom with Happy!" he quickly grabbed his cat friend and dashed off to the bathroom in the train station. I sighed and sat on the bench.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to sleep tonight and go to the job tomorrow..." I thought outloud. "Natsu might need time to recover from the motion sickness."

"That's a good idea!" Natsu beamed.

"Aye!" Happy smiled as his tail twitched.

"I must just be tired." Natsu laughed dramatically and picked up his bag as he started walking towards the closest inn. I looked at them in surprise. They sure were fast for visiting the loo.

"Hey, wait." I got to my feet and jogged to catch up.


End file.
